The hot and the bath and the onsen… Eh?
by Ila Way
Summary: Tsuna got a wonderful trip to the hot spring and Reborn insisted that Tsuna should have one private onsen for himself. But it seems that he will not be alone, and much to his horror, he met Hibari. 1827 maybe 6927, 182769, 5927... not sure.. yet
1. Scary scary prefect and me

Tittle : The hot and the bath and the onsen…. Eh?  
Author : Ila Way! xD and Shizukai (since I suck at writing, she helps xD)  
Pairing : 1827  
Disclaimer : I… do not own any of the characters…….. (sniffles) (runs to the corner) (sulks)  
So, please don't sue me…

* * *

**Scary scary prefect and me**

Tsuna sighed contently. It has been a long time since the last time he felt this calm and spirited. Reborn has invited him and all his family, including Gokudera and Yamamoto to a hot spring (which Tsuna thought a joke at first but agree anyway, not that he could say anything when Reborn is actually sending a threatening sweet looking smirk that only god knows what's on his head when he smirk like that) and insisted that Tsuna should take one of the private onsen for himself which finally lead Tsuna to be actually kind of happy for the arrangement. The water is hot and relaxing and feels comfortable against his skin. The kids are also no where around (he assume that they are in the other onsen) and it's really silent with calming effects. Ahh, this is what life is about.

_"Dame-Tsuna. Don't you ever put your guard down. This is a training," smirked Reborn.  
"Hiiie! A training?"  
"Or so, something like that..."_

Tsuna turn pale remembering what the baby tutor just said before he got kicked into the private onsen all for himself. But then, he brush it off slightly, trying to relax at least a bit without putting his guard down.

Then, suddenly he felt like the air around him turn cold, or maybe it's just that he sense something… or someone. He tried to look around the foggy scene and spot a figure, tall figure (well, taller than him) and when he tried to speak, he was silenced by what he saw. He blinked few times wondering if it's really…

"Hi… Hibari-san…?" he managed to speak out, wondering if the other would answer. The figure just stare at him with cold unamused face and then sighed, "What are little herbivore like you doing here in my private onsen?"

"Hiiie!" he shrieked at the sight of half-annoyed looking Hibari and prays that he wouldn't be hit. "I.. I… I thought this is my private onsen… I.. I mean.. Reborn..-"

"Oh… Since when this is your private onsen?" cut Hibari, still staring at the shivering figure in the bath, face carved into a slight smirk as he watch this little herbivore blinked few times and stutters for words to reply. Tsuna turn a bit blank on what to say, he was so scared of this prefect and his mind already say bye bye to this life and welcome to the incoming doom. His face paled and when he tried to look down, he saw that Hibari is actually shirtless and he only had this small towel wrapped around his hips, revealing his white thigh. Then, before he knew it, something hot drip on his lips and he blacked out.

Meanwhile, in the other onsen, Gokudera was furious when he couldn't find his Jyuudaime anywhere. They did come together but now Tsuna is.. gone! Yamamoto tried to calm him but failed until Reborn came telling them that Tsuna need his alone time.

"What do you mean by alone time? What if someone kidnap him? Jyudaime!!" screamed Gokudera (almost like hysterical mother worrying over her baby son). "Maa, Gokudera. If he needs some alone time, why don't we give him some? He will be alright," said Yamamoto, trying to calm Gokudera's nerve down, smiling. "And plus, why don't we enjoy ourselves since we have came to here? The girls are already at their own side of the onsen and Lambo looks like he's so eager to get into the hot water," smiled Yamamoto.

Gokudera groaned in defeat and let himself to be dragged by the baseball player, too lazy to walk when his mind is only set on worrying over his jyuudaime's safety.

--182718271827 (yeah, keep on chanting! xD) 182718271827--

His eyes flutter to see where he is and his face paled when he saw Hibari's face so close to him. Hibari was sleeping next to him and he noticed he's in a deep problem right now. He tried to close his eyes back; hoping that this is a dream but when he opens his eyes back, the sight of the sleeping prefect did not disappear. Then the truth hit him. He fainted after staring at Hibari's body at the onsen earlier. He blushes thinking about it.

He didn't know why it happens to be like this and he really didn't expect to be here, in the same bed as Hibari as well. When his brain registers that he IS actually in the same bed as the cold prefect, his eyes widens and out of reflex he pushes the sleeping prefect away from him and closes his eyes back with his usual 'hiiiiee!' only to REGRET fully what he have just done when he saw the prefect woke up and is giving him a very very very scary death glare.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you know what happens when someone wake me up from my sleep, do you?" said the angry prefect, tonfa rising out of nowhere, staring rather sharply at the weak herbivore in front him while emitting a strange purplish demonic killing aura around him (or so that's what Tsuna saw at that time).

Tsuna swear he's dead that time. He is so afraid that he couldn't say anything. Heck, he couldn't even move even a single bit, too scared of the angry Hibari. Then, one blow landed on his left cheek, sending him flying from his position to the wall. Before he knew it, another hit landed directly on his stomach and another on his chest, which send him coughing some blood and teary eyes for the pain. In split second, he felt the cold metal was held on his neck; a light force forcing his head to tilted up and saw Hibari's eyes staring at him with his murderous glare.

Tsuna felt pain becomes a bit numb as he register that Hibari was EXTREMELY close to him and this position… Much to his horror, he then once again nosebleed and then fainted.

* * *

To be continued…

AN : Sorry for the fic, I'm not that good in English (I really need to improve) since it's not my first language (I speak Malay xD Yes, Malay lol) but I'm trying hard so.. haha.. (sweat drop) Please point out the grammatical or any error if you're kind enough..(onegai!)

And sorry for the short chapter too.. (haha) This is my first time writing ANY fic and well I'm just too scared to write more for now..


	2. Waking up in his bed

Tittle : The hot and the bath and the onsen…. Eh?  
Author : Ila Way! xD  
Pairing : 1827 (so far, there will me others later... wohoo!)  
Disclaimer : I… do not own any of the characters…….. (sniffles) (runs to the corner) (sulks)  
So, please don't sue me…

* * *

**Waking up in his bed  
**

He woke up with serious pain on some of his body parts. It was still so dark so he wondered what happened. Then his memory went back. He was beaten by Hibari and he passed out for the second time that day. But he still felt weird on how did he get into the same bed as Hibari. He shook his head, trying to get off naughty thoughts when his mind went off to how close he was to Hibari that time and how seductive Hibari looked at the onsen… he really should stop. Then he smelled something good. It smelled like tea and he stood up, searching the source.

He walked across the room and saw hot tea on the bedside table. There were clean cups as well so he decided to pour some of them and drink it. He shocked himself for a while for doing this but the tea was refreshing and it calms him like his mother does. Just when he was a bit relaxed, he tensed up, hearing the door slide open. He froze there, scared. It might be Hibari.

And there stood the prefect, face as cold as ever, eyes on him when he noticed him. Tsuna's brain was preparing escape routes and they find none other than through the window but then he was too scared to even move now. He gulped and tried to calm his thundering heartbeat. He is going to die.

He even spared a split second to think about how he is going to die.

Hibari breathed out. He wondered why the hell he brought this weak herbivore with him when this little herbivore fainted back there in the first place. He knew this herbivore. He had seen his strength but he wondered if this herbivore really did have those strengths. If he did, he must have done a very good job at hiding it since what he sees now was only weak, weak and weak herbivore, not the omnivore or the carnivore he once saw. And this weak herbivore seemed to freaked out every time he was in its sight too. He wondered why, not knowing that everyone would do the same if they were to face him as well. Well, who wouldn't?

But then again, somehow he felt this herbivore is so weak that he unconsciously wanted to protect him.

...

But then again, he was puzzled to as why he felt like biting this little herbivore to death.

...

He doesn't really understand why but he shrugged it off, thinking it was unnecessary to think about something like that. He saw Tsuna staring at him, his eyes were full of fright. He sighed and walked to the little herbivore and took some tea behind him, ignoring the herbivore. He then, sits on his bed, sipping the tea, "I don't mind if you go now, herbivore."

Tsuna, who was a little shocked to hear the older teen voice, take this as a cue to get his ass out of the room. And he did. He stood up slowly and left Hibari alone in his room quietly but before he could get out of the room, he was stopped by the same raven haired prefect with his tonfa in split second. Hibari was fast, he thought.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," called the prefect. Tsuna only looked up to meet cold gaze directed to him. His face heatened, though he himself didn't know why. Hibari raised his tonfa to the brunette chest, putting a light pressure on it as if they were feeling the little herbivore up and up to the brunette's chin. His eyes were fixed at the slightly opened mouth, that parted lips that looks so soft and desirable. He leaned closer and when his lips were almost touching with the other, he retreated.

He didn't understand this. Why did he try to kiss the little herbivore?

Tsuna was really red now and it shows on his face. Hibari almost kissed him but just when their lips supposed to meet, Hibari retreated all of sudden. Half of him felt relieved but half of was disappointed. He didn't know what had gotten to him but he wondered how it feels like if they actually kissed. The thought made him hot and he slowly felt something drip. Noticing it was blood from his nose, he ran as fast as he could, out of the prefect room and sight. Hibari was left there, still puzzled by his own behavior. He shrugged this and closed the door, not bothering to know where the herbivore went to.

Tsuna ran as fast as he could, his hand covering his bleeding nose. He didn't know where to go, so he just kept on running through the hallway but then when he lost so much blood, he fainted on the floor, blood spreading across the wooden floor.

Ah, did the gods hate him so much?

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

AN: It's actually a bit longer but I decided to put that one to the other chapter! Haha! I know I'm evil! xD By the way, I had this fanfic about Vongola and SMTown party. It's actually a collaboration fic since well, I and my cousin was bored that time and since she wrote fanfics about Super Junior (Korean boyband) and I wrote about well, KHR (wohoo!)... we decided to yup do like a fic together. And the outcome was crazy. Should I post it or no? The characters are seriously OOC except for Hibari, Xanxus and Tsuna I guess but well... it's funny! Haha!


End file.
